This invention relates generally to a computer-based method and system, and more particularly, this invention relates to a computer-based method and system for dynamically providing materials and technology information to authorized system users. During the planning phase for a new product, development engineers seek out information pertaining to production materials and related technology that exist in the market and that will produce optimum economic and structural benefits for their product. In a typical organization, information regarding product materials and technology is often gathered by these development engineers in a haphazard fashion through the use of various supplier catalogs, telephone inquiries, and by word-of-mouth. As can be expected, some suppliers and some engineers may be less effective in gathering this information than others, often leading to poor decisions and other inefficiencies based on incomplete or out-of-date information. Procurement engineers, who are generally available to help guide development engineers through these selection decisions. However, procurement engineers are often unable to help with all technology selection decisions due to limited resources.
A process is therefore required that can provide a means of gathering materials and technology information from a variety of sources and that allows continuous, 24-hour access for authorized persons around the globe.